


Mama Link and his Zora Pup

by Hunter_Daemonium



Series: Hylianfury Discord Prompts [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: It's another prompt, Mama Link, Twilight is Wolfie... Wild doesn't know that, Understanding other species, Zora kids is all I can say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Daemonium/pseuds/Hunter_Daemonium
Summary: Prompt: Link finds an abandoned Zora tadpole (baby? A sea Zora?) in the waters near Hateno (sp?) and sorta adopts it and brings in on his adventures… it would probably be best if it started before he goes to the Domain and frees Vah Rutah, so he’s just carrying around a mystery child that he got attached to that he doesn't even know the species of.
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Hylianfury Discord Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713790
Comments: 7
Kudos: 189





	Mama Link and his Zora Pup

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given by the lovely @Rennawolf to us on our Discord server.  
> Enjoy!!

It had been a long couple of days again, and all Link wanted to do was sit down at the edge of Firly Pond and dip his feet into it as the evening sun beat over his head. He had just gotten back from a meeting with Impa over in Kakariko Village, talking about regaining some of his lost memories. While he did want to gain some insight into what he was like a hundred years ago, he was happy with how he was now. No-one knew what he was like, he could start anew (literally) and create someone who he can be proud of; one without the fear of any past mistakes that could lead to another serious threat (excluding the giant Boar around the Castle, he’s working on that).

Sighing, Link pushed a small section of hair behind his ear as he led his horse across the bridge to his house and over to the lean-by stable that was there when he purchased the place. Some of the stone walls needed to be fixed, but that was nothing a free afternoon couldn’t handle. Letting his horse walk over to where he stayed at night, Link removed all of the bags from the side of Caelan and set them by the entrance of the stables, heading back to remove the saddle and bridle, before laying out some fresh hay and water for Caelan to eat- as well as pulling an apple out of the slate for him as treat. Tomorrow Link would give Caelan a wash and brush as a thank you for helping him to and from Kakariko. Looking at the sun that was starting to descend over the nearby hills, Link dropped his bags just to the left of the entranceway of his house before heading on over to the Pond.

As he reached the water’s edge, he let out a tense breath and breathed in the calming aroma of water and fauna that surrounded him, relaxing his scrunched up shoulders (when did they get so high anyway?) and sat down on a nearby log that he had placed there for a bit of elevation, before placing his bare feet into the water- shivering slightly at the temperature before becoming accustomed to it. Watching the clouds idly drift by, Link started humming an unfamiliar yet familiar tune, it brought something to the front of his mind but it was hazy and unclear, but it also brought a sense of warmth and calmness with it.

A high chirp brought his attention back to the present, looking around Link didn’t see anything that could’ve caused the chirp. Shrugging his shoulders, Link stood up and moved further into the pond so the water now lapped at his shins. Bending over, Link went to scoop some water into his hands to splash on his face, but instead let out an indignant squawk and fell into the water instead. Looking up at him was a pair of large green eyes that darted over to hide in some nearby rocks at the loud splash. Quickly standing up after the initial shock had passed, Link looked around in the water to see if he could find the eyes again. After not finding them where they were originally, Link slowly moved backwards to the pond edge, keeping a wary eye out incase whatever owned the eyes was dangerous, but after not seeing anything, Link relaxed slightly and crouched down to appear less threatening.

Cupping his hands around his mouth, Link let out a more quieter and similar chirp, hoping that whatever made the noise was paired with the previous noise.

He kind of got what he was hoping.

If he counted a weird fish-like creature swimming over to him, chirping back while bleeding was what he was looking for.

The creature only stood to his shins and held it’s (what he assumed anyway) tail, covering a cut on the underside.

Link sat down properly to seem less scary and made another chirping sound, followed by a low rumble that the Wolf (now dubbed Wolfie) had taught him to be a calming and friendly noise. The creature warily made its way over and stood in front of Link and let go of it’s tail, holding its hands (or were they claws? They were webbed, that was for sure) out for, what Link assumed, to take. Following the creature’s motions, Link did the same and the creature almost jumped into his lap, tears pouring down its face as it let out heart wrenching sobs.

Link didn’t know what to do, so he just gently ran a hand down its tail, minding the cut. The creature just burrowed further into Link’s chest, attempting to shield itself away from whatever. Link looked down at the creature before looking at the sky, and seeing that the sun had almost fully set, decided that it was time to head inside… as well as bring the creature with him because he had a feeling that it wouldn’t be letting go anytime soon.

Carefully standing up, Link shifted the creature in his hold so he could carry it better before grabbing his shoes and making his way back up to his house. The whole time the creature kept sniffing and hiding itself further into Link’s chest, which just made Link hold on that little bit tighter and move just that much bit quicker. After reaching the door, he opened it carefully and slipped inside, shutting the door quietly and made his way into the small kitchen area. Wolfie had heard the door shut and went to investigate, and after seeing Link walk in carrying someone that smelt of blood, well Wolfie went into a protective mode. Growling and hackles raised, Wolfie stopped Link from getting any further and showed that he wasn’t happy with the new smell. Link simply raised an eyebrow at his companions behaviour and held his free hand in a fist above Wolfies’ head and moved it in a downward position, before setting the creature on a counter and pulling out his slate, summoning some bandages and a health potion from its inventory.

The creature looked around fascinated by everything and had wiped its eyes for the last time, before looking at Link as he moved into its view. Link smiled and petted its head slightly, holding up the potion to the creature and bandages.

“Help.” He let out in a shaky voice, moving the potion to the creature’s lips. But the creature shook its head and turned away from the bottle. Link sighed at its behaviour and placed the items down before placing his hands on his hips.

Wolfie let out a wolfish grin and a grumble as laughter at Link’s pose, moving slightly to the creature and nosed its foot. The creature let out a laugh at the weird sensation on its foot, a smile gracing its lips as it flinched away.

Link smiled and grabbed the bandages again, moved so it was still in the creature’s view and gently grabbed its tail and started to wrap it. The creature gasped at the feeling of Link’s hand on its tail, but let it happen, it felt safe around him, so it didn’t react negatively towards him. As Link finished up what he was doing, he tried to get the creature to drink the potion again but was met with the same response. Link just shook his head and lifted the creature into his arms again and walked upstairs, Wolfie following behind him as they settled in for the night.

  
=====================  
  


A high pitched laugh echoed out over the plains, a small child could be seen running through the grass as a Hylian chased after it, a wolf trotting along afterwards. The Hylian finally caught the child and blew a raspberry onto its belly, smiling at his child’s response to the affection, but after noticing the dryness of his scales, walked over to a nearby pond and simply dropped the kid inside.

The child let out a shrill chirp at the sudden drop, but came back to the surface, only to glare at the laughing Hylian and wolf.

Link smiled at his behaviour and sat down at the edge of the pond, thankfully it had a lip so he could safely sit on dry ground but also dip his feet in. Wolfie got into the water as well and swam around with the child, nudging him this way and that to help get his sense of direction going a bit better.

Link pulled some cooked and raw fish out for him and his son to eat, as well as some raw beef for Wolfie to eat. Whistling to get the two’s attention, Link waved them over and showed them the food. The child smiled and grabbed his fish, swimming to the bottom of the pond to eat while Wolfie clambered out and shook his fur, getting Link soaked in the process before sitting down next to him and eating his portion of food.

Link sighed as he remembered the whole reason why they were heading in this direction. He needed to find out what his son was, he had asked everyone in Hateno but no-one knew; not even Purah, after keeping his son a secret from everyone for nearly four months. So now he was heading back to Kakariko Village to ask Impa. A small trill caught his attention and noticed that his son was now looking up at him from the water, head tilted and a curious gleam in his eyes. Link just smiled and let out a small yip in return, before pulling his son up onto his lap (ignoring how wet he was), hugging him close, watching as the sun rays bounced off the water and reflected on the turquoise scales of the child in his arms.

Link didn’t want to bring him this far away from home, but he needed to know what his son was and he wanted him to grow up living a life of fun and adventure, not isolation.

Link held on a bit tighter and kissed his son’s head where the base of his dorsal fin connected to the crown. His son just laughed and squirmed at the affection and raised a hand up to pet his dad’s face, reaching out the other one to stroke Wolfie who lent into the touch.

Link was happy with his weird family, and he wasn’t going to let anything happen to them- no matter what.


End file.
